


Company Policy

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claws, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Sex, slight shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Company policies are no longer a deterrent for Dean. With his new dynamics to the Williams bunch, they're more like suggestions or hopeful requests. Nothing you actually have to adhere to...





	Company Policy

**Author's Note:**

> This one sort of kinda just happened to write itself. :)

* * *

The Alpha has him cornered, boxed in with his belly against the wall, rubbing his nose against the gland behind Dean’s ear. Dean lets out a shuddering breath and the Alpha deep-purrs, making the small hairs on his arms and neck stand on end. “This is against company policy,” Dean says and swallows thickly. 

“Is that so?” the Alpha responds with amusement. One of his hands leaves the wall beside Dean’s head to land on his midriff and caress its way down to grab the back zipper of his Omega pants and slowly, slowly pull it down.

“Mhm. Yeah. And you know, it’s a pack run company. I’m mated to the Patriarch. If you don’t know what that means it means that I’m mated to the big Kahuna, the guy who rules it a―” Dean breaks off with a gasp when a finger breaches his already leaking hole. He puts his hands on the wall and pushes his ass out feeling the Alpha’s erection through the fabric that separates them.

The Alpha chuckles and drags teeth and tongue against his neck, drawing out another gasp with his sharp, big incisors scraping gently. “Are you threatening me, O?”

The arousal from both of them simmers in the air, scent so thick people in the offices along this corridor must be getting distracted by it. But no one has come to check yet. “Yeah…” Dean breathes, flare bright under his eyelids, heart racing in his chest and every cell in his body tingling in anticipation. “You could get fired…” The finger pushes in and out, pulling on his rim. Dean bites his lip not to emit a needy purr. 

“For this? Or for knotting you?” the Alpha asks with amusement in his voice.

“This.”

Another dark chuckle. The Alpha’s other hand leaves the wall to pull down Dean’s shirt and suit jacket collar far enough to suck on his neck gland. Dean bucks and keens a purr in pleasure, quickly cutting himself off trying to be quiet, breathing harshly. “Damned if I do, damned if I don’t,” the Alpha purrs. His hands disappear for a beat. Dean can hear a zipper and then a condom wrapper being opened. “If I’m going to be punished I might as well do the crime,” the Alpha declares and rubs his now condom-clad erection against Dean’s hole.

Dean’s panting harshly. “You wouldn’t dare…”

“Oh, I would. You have no idea how valorous and stupid I am,” the Alpha answers and pushes in, a hand snaking around to cover Dean’s mouth when Dean makes a whining sound. The Alpha’s other hand takes a firm grip of Dean’s hip and after a few slow hip-rolls, he starts fucking Dean earnestly, ramming it in hard enough that Dean needs to brace himself against the wall. Dean mewls, muffled by the hand.

To their left someone clears their throat, tapping their foot impatiently. 

Dean opens his eyes to see Bartholomew stand with arms crossed over his chest wearing a vexed, weary expression. “This is going into your performance report, Winchester,” he says in a flat tone.

“You need him right now? I haven’t knotted him yet so we can finish this later when it isn’t inconvenient.”

Dean sputters as the Alpha currently fucking him suggest they stop. “Oh, hell no! Luci, you started this you fucking finish it or I swear I will hurt you. I have claws. There _will_ be blood.” It’s the seventh time in a week Luci’s cornered him at work, never doing anything other than riling him up. It’s been boiling under the surface to finish what they started at their first-ever meeting. Yes, it’s against the company policy. No, they don’t give a shit. Things have changed drastically since the first time Luci had him pressed up against a wall at work. He knows he can say no and if he loses his job he’s still part of a very rich pack. He won’t lose his job, though. He knows it, Luci knows it, and Bartholomew certainly knows it. This would be the first time Lucifer knots him and Dean will be damned if he lets a few words on a paper stop him.

“Actually, I can work this angle. The party we’re supposed to have a meeting with came early,” Bartholomew says. “So if you can take an hour out of your time to join us, Sir, you two might provide an excellent distraction. Mr. Winchester will still have to take notes, and you should both keep your flare and fangs dropped.”

"They're Primals?" Luci asks.

“As Primal as you can get without running in a pack," Bartholomew agrees.

“Very well then. Seems I have no choice if I want to avoid getting shredded,” Luci jokes. He makes it sound like it’s a sacrifice but Dean knows Luci prefers an audience. Mike, Dick, Sam - they’d all talked about that. (Luci too if you counted his letter.) Nevertheless, Luci starts pulling out.

Dean’s hand shoots backwards to dig his fingers into Luci’s ass to stop him. “Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?”

“Dean. I can’t knot you here. We need to be closer to the conference room or I’m going to hurt you when we walk over there. I’m… _big_ ,” Luci hisses the last word.

“Yeah, no. You’re knotting me here. And hand me a condom so I can come without making a total mess.”

“ _Pfft._ Always so fucking bossy,” Luci mutters with a slight undertone of anxiety in his scent. He digs up another condom out of his pocket, then his hands come around to pull down Dean’s front zipper. He rips the wrapper and puts the condom on Dean’s dick with minimal fumbling even though Dean moves his hips trying to get him to jerk him off. It’s a disappointment when Luci tucks him back in and zips him up. Bartholomew is waiting patiently with an air of impatience. “You sure about this? I don’t want to hurt you,” Luci whispers in Dean’s ear, voice full of tenderness.

“Yeah. Fuck me like you mean it and then we’ll hobble off to the conference room. The fuckers are an hour early. They can wait.”

Luci hums and leans back to grab Dean’s hips firmly. A few slow thrusts then he really gets going, slamming into Dean hard and fast. Since the cat’s out of the bag now Dean doesn’t bother trying to keep quiet. He keens a long purr, hands on the wall to brace himself. His claws elongate to dig into the wall. He pulls himself up and puts his knees on the wall like he’s standing on all fours―hanging, holding himself up by his claws and arm-strength. He’s distantly aware of Bartholomew letting out a soft ‘ _Hohh_ ’, Luci cursing and asking Bartholomew to film it and send it to him. Every time Luci thrusts he’s jerked by the firm grasp on his hips putting further strain on his arms and it’s fucking awesome. Then, finally, Luci’s knot begins to grow. It grows and grows and grows, filling, and filling, and filling him up, putting pressure on every good spot inside of him. Dean bucks when he comes, mewling shamelessly. The knot tugs pretty damn brutally jolting him with pleasure-pain and he makes his own thrusting motions to get more of those jolts. There’s bad pain and there’s good pain. This is definitely a good pain. Just like lying over Marlon’s lap getting his ass turned glowing red by the palm of the Patriarch’s hand three days ago at his office in City Hall. City Hall has no stupid policy against knotting. Dean had gone over there after work to accept the pack dinner invitation he’d ordered Marlon to extend. Dean’s not quite sure how they went from ‘Heya, Papa’ to him getting a spanking and a good dicking, except the locked door and him being a provocative little shit. The mating bond springing into existence had come as a surprise, though. Just like with Cas, he and Marlon hadn’t siphoned each other. 

Dean’s hole is pulsating, pounding. He can’t remember ever being this filled up. He tugs on the knot a few more times, abusing himself, until Luci whimpers and wraps his arms around him to make him still. Dean carefully puts his feet down on the floor and lets go of the wall retracting his claws. He’s sweating profusely after having held up not only his own weight but had Luci pulling him at the same time. He leans his forehead against the wall and looks in Bartholomew’s direction just to see other people peeking out of their offices with wide eyes, several of them smelling of arousal. Behind him, Luci speaks. “O’Brien, call down to maintenance and tell them to frame that,” he says and gestures at the wall. Dean lifts his gaze to see deep gouges made by his claws and smirks when O'Brien says 'Yes, Sir’.

“Alright," Dean says looking at Bartholomew. “We're ready. Lead the way, boss."

As they walk (waddle with Luci’s arms wrapped around him) towards the conference room Bartholomew keeps side-eyeing them. He smells turned on.

“Did you film it?" Dean asks.

“Yes."

“Will you send it to me? Gotta send it to Dick and my mates."

Luci sputters. He hasn't said much except for gasping when their walk jerks his knot. “Are you seriously going to send it to HR?”

“Yup. And to Papa.”

“Dean. We _will_ get reprimanded.”

“Wow. I don’t care. It’s your own damned fault for not removing the no knotting policy. I know y’all said it takes time but if y’all had started the process when the topic just came up it woulda been done by now. Hell, if I’d started _writing_ new policy booklets by then I’d have been finished replacing all the copies we have here. Plus, then the briefings with Barry would be so much more pleasurable for me.”

Bartholomew shoots him a sharp side-eye and Luci narrows his eyes suspiciously at Bartholomew. “We’re not changing the policy,” Luci declares.

Dean sniggers. “You realise that it changes nothing. If I want to knot someone here and you get them fired I’m working Papa over and the only one getting in trouble, in the end, will be you.”

Luci lets out a whined growl and Bartholomew―wisely keeping quiet―turns his gaze forward, trying to keep a straight face but Dean can see his lips twitching. Not that it’s likely Dean would let anyone but his pack members knot him at work, but he can’t resist teasing Luci. He doesn’t believe Bartholomew would even allow him to sit on his knot during a briefing, policy or not. The guy’s just too professional. It’s kinda funny, actually. Since the date, the Williamses have started deferring to Dean as they would to their Main, putting him on equal standing as them within the company, while Bartholomew still acted like his boss which made for a very interesting triangled power dynamic. Dean likes that Barry hasn’t changed his behaviour towards him. The guy is great at what he does and has a lot of experience. Dean learns new things every day he’s working under Bartholomew, which is what he wants. Ion… Ion isn’t as good at knowing how to relate to Dean’s new status so now they’re looking for a new mentor in Sales.

Bartholomew stops in front of the door in the conference room, throws a look at Dean and Luci, then opens the door. Dean hears someone gasp and someone whisper something about red eyes but doesn’t have time to gauge who did what when the five people stand up. “Gentlemen, I’m sorry for the wait. My colleague was a bit tied up. As a result, we’ll have one more person sitting in. This is my colleague Dean Winchester, and this is Lucifer Williams from the law department,” Bartholomew introduces.

The oldest man offers his hand. “A little waiting didn’t do us any harm when we were an hour early. ” he jokes and shakes Dean’s hand. “I’m Randall Craig, CEO of Plantastic Inc.” He lets go of Dean to shake hands with Luci. “Williams? Would that be as in Williams Corp?” he asks.

“That’s correct,” Lucifer confirms.

“Ah. Splendid.” Randall turns to his entourage. “Mark, pull out a chair for these two and help them sit, Laura, pour Dean some water will you?” 

Here’s why negotiating with your own kind is the best. Nobody even lifts an eyebrow at a knotted couple, instead they accommodate for their comfort and gets on with their business. Dean admits to himself that it’s a challenge to take notes while being so fucking FILLED™, but when Luci puts his head on his shoulder and starts making notes in the margin of Dean’s paper he can’t help the content all-is-well purr that starts up in his breastbone. But within a group of Primals, it only serves as a benefit, putting everyone at ease. The only one amongst them who gets anxious is Plantastic’s lawyer when Luci starts firing questions and coming with input. 

Afterwards, even Bartholomew is pleased with the outcome of Luci and Dean’s transgression of the rules. And it’s forever impossible for Dean to pass his own framed claw marks on the wall without a self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips…

* * *


End file.
